degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter
Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter is a Degrassi graduate who attended Degrassi Junior High from September 1986 until June 1989 and Degrassi High School from September 1989 until June 1991. She is peppy and friendly, but air-headed at times, especially when it comes to boys or her looks. She is married to her high school sweetheart Simon Dexter. Alexa was portrayed by Irene Courakos. Starts as: Grade 8 Background Alexa was a student at Degrassi from 1987-1992*. She was in grades 8-11. She is Greek. Her best friend is Michelle Accette, she goes out with Simon Dexter, whom later becomes her husband. Parents Alexa's mother Eleftheria was portrayed by Katerina Gavala. Degrassi Season 1 (Junior High Years) (fall 1988) Alexa is in grade 8, and is more of an extra in this season. Alexa makes her first appearance in Kiss Me, Steph, briefly she's seen as an extra in the 8th grade class when the new president is being announced. In The Great Race, she is clearly seen cheering for the boys during the swim race between the girls and the boys. She also professes to loving little babies and gushes over Voula's new baby nephew. Degrassi Season 2 (Junior High Years) (winter & spring 1989) Alexa is friends with Stephanie Kaye, and she gives Alexa all of her skimpy clothes. When Simon arrives at Degrassi as a new student, the two girls both compete for him. In the end, Simon chooses Alexa, even after Alexa's mom finds her clothes and she must give them back to Stephanie. Stephanie gets really jealous when she sees them in the hall together and in class, but gives up after revieving too many rejections. When L.D. sees that Joey put posters of naked women in his locker, she is mad, and recruits Alexa to help her make Joey take them down. Alexa does not understand how the posters are bad, so LD tries to explain to her how it's degrading to women. Degrassi Season 3 (Junior High Years) (1989-90) Alexa in season 3 is a grade 9. She still goes to Degrassi Junior High (with some other classes at Borden High School). Michelle reveals to Alexa she has a crush on BLT in Loves Me, Loves Me Not . Because Michelle is too shy to make a move, Alexa asks BLT and Michelle to have lunch with her and Simon. Things don't go as planned when Alexa's friendliness overshadows Michelle's quiet personality and Alexa and BLT hit it off. The quiet Simon and Michelle are left in the dust when Alexa and BLT make plans to go to the dance. Alexa tells Michelle that Michelle is too quiet for BLT and to stop taking it so seriously because "Boys are like buses, if you miss one, another one will come along in a few minutes." Michelle and Simon decide to go to the dance together to get back at Alexa. In Star-Crossed, Michelle tells Alexa to apologize to Simon for flirting with BLT. Alexa apologizes and the two rekindle their romance. When Alexa and Simon have a conversation about her weight, he makes a comment, and Alexa takes it the wrong way, so she wants to lose weight for him. She talks to Erica and Heather about becoming anorexic, and bulimic, but the twins tell her the dangers of those two diseases. At the end of that episode she tells Simon that she will not change for him, but he obviously has no idea what that rant was about. Alexa gives the idea to Michelle about going out with B.L.T, which leads to their long relationship. Alexa and Simon go to the graduation dance together, and manage to escape the school, when the flammable containers in the basement explode. Degrassi Season 4 (High School Years) (1990-91) Alexa is in grade 10 in this season. Alexa is upset when Simon starts getting a lot of attention from upperclassmen girls, because he is a model for the Dude Jeans company. She decides to break up with him, and he tells her that he only likes her, not any of those other fan girls. They end up getting back together. Alexa also helps Michelle deal with the fact that her parents are getting a divorce. Later Alexa helps Michelle find an apartment when she moves out of her father's house. She speaks Greek to one landlord, to help get Michelle a chance at moving into that building, but since Michelle is working all the time, she has no time for Alexa. Alexa decides to help her friend Lucy make a teen slasher flick. She works behind the scenes, while her boyfriend, Simon, plays one of the victims. Degrassi Season 5 (High School Years) (1991-92) Alexa's final year at Degrassi is her Junior year. Alexa is the person who finds out that B.L.T. is cheating on Michelle with Cindy. She overhears Cindy talking about Michelle in the library, and ends up telling Michelle in the cafe. This leads to Michelle having a conflict with B.L.T. Later Alexa starts hanging out with Cindy more than Michelle, and when the two were supposed to go to a movie, Cindy has concert tickets, and Alexa blows off Michelle. She lies about why she cannot go to the movies. Simon accidentally tells Michelle about the concert the next day, and Michelle confronts Alexa. They have a fight, and they decide not to be best friends anymore. In later episodes Alexa decides that she wants to make up with Michelle, but cancels on her again when she has a date with Simon. At the end of that episode, Alexa changes her date with Simon, and decides to go hang out with Michelle, and the two become best friends again. Alexa tells Michelle to ask Snake to the prom as well. She goes with Simon, and at the end of the school year, she, along with the other students of Degrassi, learn that they will be transferring to other schools, when the district decides to shut the school down. Degrassi Movie: Schools Out! One year later Alexa graduates from another high school, with Simon and a few of her other former Degrassi classmates, and her and Simon become engaged. She shows her ring to everyone at the graduation party. Later at Lucy's lake ho use party, Alexa overhears Simon talking negatively about their future marriage. She confronts him about it, and he tells her that he does want to be married, but does not want to make a big deal about the before part of their engagement. In the final scene of the movie Alexa and Simon get married, and everyone is celebrating at their reception. Degrassi: The Next Generation Alexa and Simon return to Degrassi in 2001 for their class reunion. They are seen sitting together smiling, so they are clearly still happily married. In a deleted scene Alexa speaks to the camera and says that her and Simon are expecting their third child and are still happily married. Quotes *"Anorexia! I'd love to have a little anorexia, just for a week!" *"I think he's hot!" Trivia *Alexa and Simon are the first pair of students in the Degrassi Franchise to have gotten married. The second was Snake and Spike and the third was Spinner and Emma. Relationships *Simon Dexter (Married) **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Eggbert (201) Original Series ***Break Up: [[Loves Me, Loves Me Not|'Loves Me, Loves Me Not']] (305) Original Series ****Reason: Alexa takes an interest in Michelle's crush, B.L.T. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Star-Crossed '(308) Original Series ****Married In: 'School's Out! Original Series *B.L.T. Thomas **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Loves Me, Loves Me Not (305) Original Series ***Break Up: Star-Crossed (308) Original Series ****They don't have as much in common as Alexa thought, and Alexa missed being with Simon. Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:DJH Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Teens Category:DH Characters Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters